


A bright light

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver go to see the doctor who tells them they are expecting a girl. Mostly fluff without a real plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bright light

“Mr and Mrs Queen, are you ready to know the gender of your baby?“The doctor paused dramatically.   
“It's Mrs Smoak, actually,“Felicity said, despite her effort to not be bothered by the constant name mix-up. Oliver shot her a look, which told her that now was not really the time. She smiled apologetically and then they both told the doctor: “Yes, we are.“  
“It's...“Dr. Barton paused yet again, “A girl.“  
Oliver and Felicity looked at each other. “A girl“ whispered Felicity amazed, “I don't know why but somehow I expected a boy, a little Oliver.”  
“I would have been happy either way,” Oliver told her, “But she is going to be so beautiful, like her mother. And smart, too.” He added as an after thought.   
“You know just because she's a girl, it doesn't mean she won't inherit some of your traits, too. That's not how genetics work anyway. “  
“I know, I know,” Oliver said, laughing but secretly he hoped that she didn't inherit too much of him, but most of Felicity, because his wife was the most perfect person in the world to him.   
A little while later they left Dr. Barton. “Do you want to tell the others?” Oliver asked.   
Diggle, Lyla, Thea and Laurel knew about their doctor appointment because both he and Felicity were incredibly bad at making up excuses.   
“I would say yes. We've already had enough secrets, right?” Oliver nodded.   
“Diggle and Lyla will probably give us a lot of advice...which is good because I have feeling we are going to need it.”  
“Don't worry, love. We have been through a lot, raising a child can't be that hard.”  
“Oh, we'll see how you think about that in six months, when you haven't slept in weeks.”  
“I can't wait,” Oliver said and he meant it. There were worse reasons to stay up all night.   
“At least she will have Sara as her best friend right from the start.” Oliver nodded but a sad shadow crossed his face.   
“What is it?” Felicity asked.   
“Noth...” he started to say but really, there was no point in lying to Felicity. She just knew him too well.   
“Actually I was thinking about Tommy. We were best friends since...I don't know since forever and we used to joke about how when we got older, our kids would play together, like we used to. Obviously I didn't know that he was Thea's brother but he was always like family to me.”  
“Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry,” Felicity said, hugging him.  
“It's okay, I'm okay,” he said but he just pulled her closer to him. They stood like that for a minute or two, then Oliver kissed Felicity's forehead and looked down at his wife.   
“And you? Are you okay?”  
Felicity smiled: “Yes, Oliver. I'm more than okay, I extremely excited, a little nervous, too. Children were not always part of my plan. But then again so was joining Team Arrow.”  
“What exactly was the plan then?” Oliver wanted to know, watching her intensely as she answered.   
“The plan was actually all about my career. I wanted to be boss of the IT department and eventually, yes, eventually I wanted to run my own company for hacking devices.” He gave her an incredulous look.   
“Just kidding,” she added, laughing, “well, it was mostly me dreaming big. But you know, I might not always got what I wanted but in the end I always got what I needed.”  
“That's true,” Oliver said thoughtfully, “For me as well, I mean. You remember how I told you that all I ever wanted was for you to be happy`”  
Felicity nodded. “Well, I eventually realized that I needed you to be happy with me.”  
Felicity smiled up at him, her love for him was plainly written all over her face.   
“You make me happy, every day,” she said and leaned in to kiss him.   
When they broke apart, Oliver took his wife's hand. “We should head back or the others will call us in for an update.”  
“Sure, There's just one more thing we should discuss on our way back.”  
“Yeah, and what's that?”  
“A name. They are going to make name suggestions and we still haven't talked about it.”  
“Actually, I have been thinking about it last night and I think the name should matter to us, like its meaning and not only the sound of it...”  
“We are not naming her after your mother!” Felicity insisted.  
“I know that you don't...didn't liker her...”  
“No, Oliver, it is not really about that. Although you are right. I'm sorry she was your mother and she is dead and...” Felicity rambled.   
“It's okay. I understand. She wasn't an easy person to like,” Oliver admitted, thinking about his mother and her actions.   
“She threatened. She made me believe that if I told you about Merlyn being Thea's father, I would loose you. But that's not why I don't want our daughter to be called Moira. I just don't want her to be named after a dead person. You know with what happened with Sara…okay it's pretty unlikely to happen again anytime soon. I just think our daughter should not be named after someone and feel like she has to live up to this person's accomplishments.”  
“I agree,” Oliver simply stated, “I don't want her to be called Moira, not as her first name anyway. I was thinking about what she meant to me. To us. Our daughter. Our first child. And I see her as someone who brings a bright light into our lives. Our lives had too much darkness in them. But she, she will be the constant light in them. Felicity, you are the reason, the source of my happiness and your name is just so perfect for you. I hope we find a name for her like that. What do you think of Clara, it's Latin for bright?”  
“Wow, Oliver, you have given this a lot of thought. I mean I have thought about names, too. But Clara, I really like that name. You know there's a Doctor Who character called Clara. Never mind. Clara. I love it. What do you say?”  
Felicity looked down at her stomach as if she could talk to the baby inside her. Oliver reached out to place his hand on her tummy.   
“Ouch, she's kicking,” Felicity exclaimed.   
“I feel her,” Oliver said, smiling proudly, “I think she approves of Clara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I don't approve of fictional characters always being named after dead people and as seen in the Harry Potter fandom this can lead to a lot of discussions. But with Arrow I feel like if someone is named after a dead person, you can never be sure whether that person is really dead or might come back from the dead at some point.


End file.
